The Battle of Jasper Park
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: "This is a time of war. And in war, people get hurt. When this happens, we mourn. But mourning too strongly or for too long makes us vulnerable. We must overcome this and hopefully drive our enemies back into the depths of hell from which they rose. Only then can we mourn in peace. This snake will remain a threat until we cut off it's head. The body will perish soon after." -Shadow


**Chapter One (1)-Data/Introduction**

 **Author's Note:** **Hey everyone. I just got a crazy idea for an action-packed story that I'm willing to attempt. This was originally was going to be an extremely long one-shot, but I changed my mind. Anyway,** **I got the inspiration mainly from RainbowToasterCake's, 'Old Friends New Enemies'. It's a pretty good read, so you should check it out when you have the time. Anyway, this is technically a large scale, but short war between the packs of Jasper and the Rogues. But since it only lasts a few days, I just classed it as a large battle. But here are the packs and their numbers, based on the perspective of the United Packs and what they know. (Obviously exaggerated for fanfiction purposes.)**

 _ **Winston P.o.V.**_

 _ **'Ugh...time to check out what we know about the packs. I have to update our numbers anyway...'**_ **I walked over to the three boulders that I put around the force projections for the packs of Jasper. I moved the one of the top and used my teeth to grab the stone tablet we had been using to keep track. I lied down with it before releasing it from my jaws. Finally, I began to examine it before using a claw on my right forepaw to scratch down new numbers and look at old ones.**

 **Eastern/Western Unified Pack: 393** **  
Civilian Population: 110 (Some of them are part-time scouts or delegates.)  
Executive Alpha Leadership Population: 3 (Tony, Eve, and myself.)  
Secondary Alpha Leadership Population: 4 (Garth, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey. They've all got promise and potential. Almost time for me to retire...)  
Basic Alpha Leadership Population: 13 (Pretty good training and skill.)  
Warrior Population: 210 (Although there are some Alphas and Betas that lead, Warriors are made up of mostly our Delta rank plus even a few Omegas. They're all greatly skilled.)  
Medical Personnel: 20 (Decent amount, but you can never have too many healers.)  
Scavenger/Hunter Population: 10 (We could stand to have a few more...)  
Scout Population: 12 (Split up into four teams of three. Each team usually has a Delta and two Gammas. On occasion, we change it up to either a Delta, a Gamma, and a Zeta or a Beta, Delta, and Zeta or a Delta and two Zetas. But...yeah.)  
Non-Combat Trained Population: 11 (Ten young pups and one Omega female that keeps an eye on them when their parents can't.)**

 **Northern Pack (Neutral): 130(?)  
** **Civilian Population: 100 (Maybe? We don't know who's civilian and who's not. They're too...neutral.)  
** **Executive Alpha Leadership Population: 1 (Obvious only leader. Don't ask how we know him. It's best to leave the past where it's at.)  
** **Secondary Alpha Leadership Population: 0 (No children to his name and no one is designated to take his place when he's gone. Possible trouble in the future.)  
** **Basic Alpha Leadership Population: 5-ish (We've only seen about five wolves talk to him on a regular basis. We suggest that they're his Alphas.)  
** **Warrior Population: ? (We have no idea.)  
** **Medical Personnel: 10 (Confirmed)  
** **Scavenger/Hunter Population: ? (No idea.)  
** **Scout Population: ? (They usually keep to themselves so there's probably none.)  
** **Non-Combat Trained Population: 0 (For sure. They ALL can fight. Even the pups!)**

 **Southern Pack (Current Ally of the Unified Pack): 222  
** **Civilian Population: 20  
Executive Alpha Leadership Population: 2 (Typical. The Alpha male is...a little cocky though. He's good, but he's too young in my opinion. I see problems ahead...)  
Secondary Alpha Leadership Population: 1 (His best friend. More reasonable, but still young.)  
Basic Alpha Leadership Population: 5 (They're about average. They could be better, but could also be way worse. Always full of determination though. That definitely counts for something.)  
Warrior Population: 110 (Same as the Alphas, but they're better than nothing skill-wise.)  
Medical Personnel: 4 (We share healers in the event that they don't have enough. If of course we have some to spare.)  
Scavenger/Hunter Population: 20 (More than enough.)  
Scout Population: 40 (Very impressive for a young leader to still have enough intelligence on our enemies, and patrols within the territory.)  
Non-Combat Trained Population: 20 (Most of them are either young pups or Omegas that didn't qualify for the basics.)**

 **Rogue Pack: 550+ (A.k.a.-Too many to handle...)  
** **Civilian Population: 10 (Very odd.)  
Executive Alpha Leadership Population: 1 (King. Asshole...)  
Secondary Alpha Leadership Population: 1 (His daughter, Princess. She doesn't want to be there, but ultimately has no choice right now.)  
Basic Alpha Leadership Population: 120 (WTF?!)  
Warrior Population: 328-ish (Ugh. Too many...)  
Medical Personnel: 10 (They're gonna be in trouble if a steady flow of casualties comes in. Not enough healers.)  
Scavenger/Hunter Population: 40+ (Too many. If they had less then they would starve. Lucky bastards...)  
Scout Population: 30+ (Same...)  
Non-Combat Trained Population: 0 (?) (Highly unlikely, but possible for a pack like King's.)**

 **Author's Note (Cont.):** **But...yeah. There ya go. And for the wolf in the top right of the cover image, I created him on Deviantart, using Kaylink's 'Wolf Maker 2.0'. Here is the link for, crediting purposes.**

 **(Spaced out due to site link creation prevention.)**

 **kaylink. deviantart '.com'/art/Kaylink-s-Wolf-Maker-2-0-396835157**

 **I will have an actual chapter of this up in a few weeks. I just wanted to give you guys some force projections in order to provide an idea of how big this large battle/small war will be. But I hope you're somewhat hyped based on the numbers. And I'll see you all back here in a while. -Whiskey**


End file.
